Laura Harper
| birth_place = Plymouth, Devon, England | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-hand bat | bowling = Right-arm off break | role = | international = true | testdebutdate = 24 June | testdebutyear = 2001 | testdebutagainst = Australia women | testcap = | lasttestdate = 21 November | lasttestyear = 2005 | lasttestagainst = India women | odidebutdate = 19 July | odidebutyear = 1999 | odidebutagainst = Netherlands women | odicap = | lastodidate = 1 December | lastodiyear = 2005 | lastodiagainst = India women | odishirt = | club1 = Somerset Women | year1 = 2000-2006 | deliveries = balls | columns = 2 | column1 = Tests | matches1 = 6 | runs1 = 182 | bat avg1 = 22.75 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 31 | deliveries1 = 1026 | wickets1 = 11 | bowl avg1 = 35.63 | fivefor1 = 1 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 5-66 | catches/stumpings1 = 3/– | column2 = ODIs | matches2 = 25 | runs2 = 197 | bat avg2 = 15.15 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 41 | deliveries2 = 1087 | wickets2 = 33 | bowl avg2 = 16.30 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 5-12 | catches/stumpings2 = 5 | date = 19 February | year = 2008 | source = http://www.cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/11/11161/11161.html cricketarchive }} Laura Julyen Harper (born 22 January 1984 in Plymouth, Devon) is an international cricketer who played for the England women's cricket team. At the time of her debut, she was the youngest player to have played for England. She made her Test cricket debut against Australia at Shenley in 2001 and last appeared against India in Delhi in 2005. In 6 Test matches she scored 182 runs at 22.75 with a best of 31 and took 11 wickets bowling off spin at 35.63 with a best of 5 for 66. She has played 25 One Day Internationals, scoring 195 runs at 15.15 with a top score of 41 and taking 33 wickets at the excellent average of 16.3 with a best analysis of 5 for 12. She made her One-day International debut against the Netherlands in 1999 in the Women's European Championships at the age of 15 and won the player of the match award for a remarkable spell of 5 for 12. She also played in the World Cup in New Zealand in December 2000. She earned her first international call-ups whilst studying for her GCSE examinations at Truro School and played whilst studying A-levels at Truro College, Cornwall. She played her regional cricket for Somerset women from 2001 to 2006. She played with the Braves from 2002 to 2003, the Super Strikers from 2004 to 2005 and the Emeralds in 2006 in the 'Super Fours' elite women competition. She also appeared for England under-21s Women in 2004. She started playing cricket aged eight and began bowling off spin at ten. She played with Cornwall boys U-11s and progressed through the age groups, touring South Africa in 1997. She was selected for an England boys U-15 trial but chose to play for Somerset in the Women's County Championship instead. References *Cricinfo Profile *Cricket Archive Statistics *Profile and photos Category:English women cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1984 birthsCategory:Living people